


Five times Grantaire wanted to kiss Enjolras

by sereniteasocks



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereniteasocks/pseuds/sereniteasocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the time he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Grantaire wanted to kiss Enjolras

1)  
There is still some emptiness in Grantaire's chest, he can feel it. It is not as bad as it used to be. It lessened when he met Joly, and Jehan, and Bahorel. Still, the memories he regains from them is fragmented. It is only the memories he has with them that has come back and he senses a lot is missing.

Today Jehan is unusually giddy. When they positively shove a man at him, Grantaire starts to understand why. The man is beautiful. Grantaire shakes the man’s hand, but finds that is not his own name that falls on his lips.  
“Enjolras” he whispers, positively feeling his chest growing a little bit tighter.  
“Grantaire” Enjolras responds, actually smiling.  
Grantaire remembers the last time a smile of Enjolras was focused on him. However, he also remembers how rare of an occurrence that had been.

2)  
Maybe it should feel weird to constantly be holding hands with Enjolras as they walk together, but it feels outright wrong not to when his hand is so close.  
“You know” Enjolras says, “it is almost painful when I let go of your hand. I suppose it’s because of the painful memory attached, to us both dying when it happened.”  
“It is not that painful for me. I was happy.”  
Enjolras frowns.  
“Happy?”  
“You accepted me.”  
“Oh.” Enjolras says, and he strokes his thumb over Grantaire’s hand. Grantaire looks over to Enjolras, sees that Enjolras’ face has fallen. “I am sorry I hadn’t before.”  
“I don’t blame you. I was quite a handful.”  
“You still are.”  
Grantaire rolls his eyes, and for the moment settles on pressing Enjolras’ hand tighter.

3)  
As always, Joly and Bossuet may be the best company for drinking, but not for helping one come home afterward. Enjolras arm around one’s shoulder is much firmer, as is his stare (though unpleasantly so).  
“You know what Floreal told me, do you? Do you know Floreal?”  
“No.”  
“Maybe you should meet her and see. Anyway, what she told me is that she is dating a business student! Business student! Should a flower meet such a fate? Ah, ‘full many a flower is born to blush unseen and waste its sweetness on the desert air’, Jehan told me that, but the desert air would be a better fate than a business student! The desert air is clean and pure-”  
“And not lost to capitalism” Enjolras interrupts him, half a smile on his lips.  
“Indeed! Indeed! It is wonderful to have you agreeing with me. Maybe this spirit of bourbon is the spirit of friendship? They do say-”  
“We were friends well before this, Grantaire. Otherwise you would not have released your bottle because I asked, and otherwise I would not lead you home.”  
“It does not matter where you would lead me, Enjolras. I would gladly follow you anywhere. To hell, hell, to the..hillside! To Sisyphus’ hill! You would surely ask to share his burden, and I would share it with you both. I would-”  
“Grantaire, I only want you to go to where you want to be.”  
Grantaire feels the sudden urge to tell him that where he wants to be, is where he is right now - in Enjolras’ arms. His mind tell him there might be a way to tell Enjolras so without his words, but probably not by puking, which is what he turns to do at the moment.

4)  
Their group continues to grow larger, Grantaire thinks with a smile as he watches from a corner as Enjolras, Courfeyrac and Combeferre is involved in some discussion, and as he listens as Feuilly talks about the state of Syrian refugees.  
“I wish I could find everyone who is being a racist asshole about it all and kick their asses” Bahorel interjects.  
“But you’re becoming a lawyer, there must be easier ways for you to help them?” Feuilly says.  
“Oh, don’t use the l-word around me” Bahorel says with a grimace.  
“Love? What harm is love, for your brothers, for your motherland..” Enjolras interrupts, as he moves closer.  
“He meant lawyer.” Grantaire explains, as Feuilly laughs and Bahorel groans.  
“I think the problem lies in the justice system itself-” Enjolras begins.  
Enjolras has squeezed himself in, barely fitting between Feuilly and Grantaire. He always was at his most beautiful, fully invested in a subject. Grantaire would never dream of interrupting him.

5)  
“What are you studying?”  
“Plato. ‘Bodily exercise, when compulsory, does no harm to the body; but knowledge which is acquired under compulsion obtains no hold on the mind.’ You know, you should remember that, the next time you tell me off because I go to the gym in lieu of studying. ‘The object of education is to teach us to love what is beautiful.’ Tell that to my father, he objects because I study art on top of studying classics, instead of mathematics!”  
“'Excess of liberty, whether it lies in state or individuals, seems only to pass into excess of slavery’. You know you should not blindly follow Plato, because there is no such thing as excess of liberty.”  
“Did you just quote Plato at me?”  
“He was occasionally mentioned in that history of ideas class I took, yes. I took it upon myself to read The Republic so you wouldn’t be the only one in our group able to quote ancient greeks offhand.”  
Grantaire looks up from the page for the first time, feeling himself grinning. That grin is quickly broken when he sees the state of his friend.  
“Enjolras, put that coffee down and get some fucking sleep.”

+1  
“Grantaire, have you ever thought about how much there is to care about the world today? How much bigger the world seems, with all the access we have to information? And how impossible it is to be fully engrossed in everything, but you don’t have to be? Because there are people all around the world caring.”  
“I can’t say I have. Are you going anywhere with this?”  
“You know, I’ve always thought I needed to be fully engrossed into an idea. To an ideal.”  
“Yes, I’ve noticed.”  
“Maybe that’s not something for this time. Or maybe no longer for me.”  
“Are you saying you’re giving up on your ideals?” Grantaire asks, smirking.  
“No. I would never. I’m just saying maybe it should not be my sole focus anymore.”  
In the quietness that follows, Grantaire first notices the look in Enjolras eyes, something he hasn’t seen before, something he can’t quite figure out.  
“Is, is there anything special that could get that extra focus?”  
“Someone. Someone special.”  
There it is. That look of a fully invested Enjolras. With a different style of passion. A look that tells Grantaire everything he ever needed, and wanted, to know.  
Grantaire waits no more, stalls no more, but lunges forward to catch Enjolras’ lips. And he is matched, every move he makes.


End file.
